


Back To The Living

by Shimmermoon01



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Depression, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmermoon01/pseuds/Shimmermoon01
Summary: Miguel is back to the living. Everything seems fine. But being trapped in the land of the dead, almost being murdered by his idol, and practically turning into a skeleton has some negative effects on Miguel.





	Back To The Living

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I'm Soni I'm adopting this work from WrenSupertramp!

Miguel was at his happiest. Having recently come back from the land of the dead and the blessing of his Mama Imelda to play music, he could finally live his life, to become as popular as his idol, Papa Hector. Mama Coco loved to sing Remember Me with him so whenever he went to the Mariachi Plaza, he'd bring her for fresh air and theyd sometimes do a duet together. Miguel loved playing guitar. But with school and helping out in the workshop and shining shoes on weekends, he was exhausted. Okay maybe he was exhausted because he hasn't slept well lately. Like come on, you wouldn't sleep well if you got trapped in the land of the dead, your past idol tried to kill you, and you almost faded into a skeleton. Thats enough to give any kid nightmares for a while. But as we said before, Miguel is at his happiest. If he starts complaining now, his Abuelita somehow might just blame it on music and he'll just have to start all over again. And he really wants to play music so he'll just have to suck it up. He's Miguel, he's traveled from the living to the dead and lived to tell about it. He can deal with a few nightmares. "Hey Miguel" His Abuelita says "Why are you not eating your breakfast. You are twig." But Miguel just kept pushing his food around with a fork. He hasn't eaten much since coming back from the dead. He thinks its because he's tired, and it probably is. "Yes Abuelita" He groaned, taking a forkful, instantly his his stomach started to churn, he choked down the food, and decided that a forkful was enough breakfast. He couldnt bare with eating anymore food, so he told his family that he had a project he had to work on at school and he dashed out the door. Since school didnt start for another hour, he wandered Mariachi Plaza and around the cemetery. He completely lost track of time until he heard to noon bell ring. Dammit! He was 3 hours late for school. His Mama and Papa will be so disappointed if they found out. First he lied saying he was going to school early to work on a project, and now he wasnt even at school. He was going to be in so much trouble, there's no way Abuelita will let him play anymore. He contemplated going to school now and hoping nobody notices, but school was across town and he'd wandered so far by the time he got there, school would be over. Yawning, he continued walking, he thought that if he went to his Mama Imelda's and Papa Hector's grave and tried to talk to them, at least if he saw them again, they would be less mad at him for lying and cutting school. "Mama Imelda, Papa Hector. I have something to confess. I've been a bad nieto. First I lied to Abuelita about eating my breakfast. And then I lied abour having a school project. And now I'm cutting school, by accident, but I'm still guilty. I hope you can forgive me for being a bad great great grandson." Miguel started to cry, either from being very guilty about what he has done or because he is sleep deprived. Who knows? After an hour or so of catching up Mama Imelda and Papa Hector on his life and apologizing for being bad, Miguel started his walk home. He took the long way home and walked as slow as possible. Hoping that Rosa doesnt tell his Mama and Papa that he skipped. When he finally arrived home, it was well past 5pm. He was supposed to come home at 3, then go to the Plaza to play and shine shoes for an hour and then come home and help out in the shop. Boy, is his mama and papa going to be mad. As he opened the front door, his whole familia was there. Even Abel, who is usually at soccer practice at this time. "MIGUEL!" Mama Luisa cried, running to hug him. "Are you okay, where were you? Are you hurt? Why weren't you at school? You were supposed to be home 2 hours ago!" His Mama looked him over for any signs of harm done to his precious little boy. "Its okay, Mama, I'm fine, I'd gone to the Plaza before school and I had lost track of time, no big deal." Miguel shrugged his Mama off of him and tried to make his way to his room. "Oh no Miguel," his Abuelita grabbed his arm and her shoe, "You disappearing all day and not going to school is a big deal." Raising her shoe, she saw the fear into Miguel's eyes. Gently wacking him on the back of the head, she said "You're grounded for a week. You can only go to and from school, and Abel will walk you to and from to make sure you're not walking off again. And when you're not at school you are either doing school work or working in the shop, understand." Now, go to your room, Rosa brought your schoolwork home, work until its dinner time. And during dinner you will eat whatever we put in front of you. You barely ate breakfast and I know you didnt eat lunch, can't have you wasting away and turning into a skeleton, can we?" Abuelita let go of Miguel's arm and he ran to his room, to be alone with his thoughts.


End file.
